


Sleep, Sugar

by thorsodinsn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsodinsn/pseuds/thorsodinsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Rick's request, an injured Daryl gives up his nightly watch duty in favor of looking after baby Judith. || Drabble || Rickyl || S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece that I honestly forgot I'd written. Originally posted on my Daryl roleplaying blog, weaintashes. Hope you enjoy!

     Blue eyes squint against the harsh red glare of the setting sun. Rick leans against the guard tower’s rail and thinks, as he looks out on the large expanse of field lying before him, that it  _might_ be beautiful. Might, until you notice the upright corpses shambling through the overgrown grass.

     He doesn’t usually take this watch; Daryl likes it, likes to be the one to bid the day farewell, but the previous day had put the hunter in a state of disrepair. A few more walkers than he’d bargained for, with a lot more clutter than he’d anticipated in the upturned strip mall he’d gone to loot, had him trudging back with sore muscles and fresh bruises not-quite-hidden beneath the dirt on his skin. Hershel’s sure he’d pulled a muscle, maybe even torn a ligament judging by the unsteady gait he was trying to hide. As such, Rick’s ordered him to rest. 

     “I’ll take your watch,” he promised, and though Daryl had frowned and opened his mouth to argue, Rick cut him off.  “Swap duties— I take watch, you take Judith.”  This seemed to appease the hunter, to whom he’d handed his squirming daughter before heading out. “Beth can take her if you’re tired,” Rick had offered. “She’s been fussy.” Daryl, though, had scowled and shook his head.

     ”I got ‘er,” he’d mumbled, cradling the baby against his chest. Rick had hesitated, hovered in the doorway, before nodding his head and ducking out. He could have sworn he’d heard Daryl’s low baritone attempting some makeshift lullaby by the time he hit the gates, but he’d never know for sure.

     Now, the sun has waved its final goodbye and the former-sheriff is thankful to climb down from the tower. He’s been eager to get back ever since he’d stepped outside. He’s got complete faith in Daryl— he knows there are few things the stubborn hunter cannot handle. But he also knows that Daryl needs to take it easy, and that caring for an infant does not offer much room to do so. He almost expects to see Daryl in the common area, perhaps looking for some support in caring for the baby, or even to find Judith back in Beth’s arms, but when he arrives it’s only Hershel and his tattered old Bible. 

     “Daryl?” Rick asks.

     ”Hasn’t come out all evenin’.” 

     Rick nods, thanks Hershel and bids him goodnight before making the rest of his way to his cell. He raps his knuckles against the wall before pushing aside the privacy curtain— his expression goes soft at what he finds. The redneck is flat on his back, one arm outstretched and hanging off the bed, head turned towards the door, face relaxed in sleep. Snuggled on his chest is Judith, one little fist grasping at the fabric of Daryl’s shirt, the hunter’s big hand resting over her back. A smile, small and loving, tugs at the corners of the sheriff’s mouth as he creeps quietly inside. He stands over them, content to watch, to savor the moment, to memorize the way that the odd pair looks together. Carefully, he brushes his fingers through his daughter’s wispy hair and lights a soft kiss atop her head. There’s a brief moment of hesitation before he reaches up to Daryl to brush the hunter’s bangs away from his eyes. Daryl’s brow furrows and he lets out a huff, shifting slightly.

     ”Shh,” Rick whispers, thumb stroking against a cheek before he straightens just enough to kick off his boots. He’s careful as he lowers himself beside Daryl, arm slipping around the sleeping man’s shoulders, gently tugging Daryl against himself. Daryl murmurs, eyes opening to narrow slits, squinting up to observe the sheriff. 

     “Feelin’ okay?” Rick asks. Daryl hums to himself and nods. “Judith was okay for ya?” Again, the hunter answers with a nod. “Go back to sleep,” Rick urges, rubbing at the other’s sore shoulder. In response, Daryl yawns, offering up no argument. Instead, he shifts so that his side is pressed up against Rick, falling quickly back to sleep.


End file.
